In a household electrical appliance (an air conditioner, a refrigerator, a washing machine, a luminescent lamp lighting device, or the like), etc., to control an operation thereof, a program execution device is incorporated (hereinafter such a household electrical appliance, a household electrical appliance adapter, or the like is referred to as an incorporating apparatus). At this time, in order that the program execution device performs an execution process, predetermined data that is called a program code is required. This program code is, for example, stored in advance in storage means such as a ROM (Read Only Memory) which is provided in the incorporating apparatus, and the program execution device reads (inputs) the program code stored in the ROM to perform the execution process. Then, a device for supporting a generation of such a program code is also proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, there is a program execution device for performing a compression process of the program code to reduce the amount of data that should be stored and to reduce a storage capacity of the storage means such as the ROM as much as possible, thus suppressing costs related to the storage means (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). In this manner, the reduction in the data amount of the program code will be, in the days to come, convenient for a case where the incorporating apparatuses are mutually connected via a network to send and receive, for example, signals containing data of the program code.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-16382    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-318696.